CELOS
by Dark Warriors Angel
Summary: muchos personas quieren golpiar a bella por como actuo en eclipse pero que pasaria si fuera al reves y supongamos que tanya pierde a su hermana irina y se apoye en edward y el tiene que viajar a apoyarla es su deber sentira celos bella..que pasara
1. Chapter 1

**CELOS**

**1.-PROBLEMA**

EDWARD, POV

Amo a bella con todo mi corazón y no podía negar que, Me moría de celos cada vez que ese perro se le acercaba era cien veces peor que mike por que yo sabia que ella lo ignoraba y el solo la veía como un trofeo el cual ganar, mas como luchar contra jake era su amigo y la quería,, mas sin embargo bella se excusaba diciendo que el había estado cuando ella lo necesito no le gustaba mencionar cuando yo la abandone supongo que no quería hacerme sentir culpable pero por favor como no iba a sentir culpa si yo había creado la necesidad de que consolara a un perro, que en cualquier momento podía perder el control y para terminarla estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba.

Hoy había tirado la ultima gota de mi paciencia, ella se había escapado a verle aprovechando mi salida de caza, y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía verle, alice me había llamado por que ella había desaparecido del futuro

Era intolerable

Volé por el bosque esperando encontrarla en algún punto neutro pero sabia muy bien donde estaba en la push un bramido salió de mi pecho repase la idea de cruzar la línea pero sabia que a bella no le gustaría que pasaría si la cruza la guerra y mi familia no iba a estar muy feliz que dejamos excepto emmett así que me convencí a mi mismo de no cruzarla

No puedo expresar el alivio que sentí al verla era como si volviera a la vida o lo que sea que tengamos nosotros

La seguí en mi coche ella entro a la casa de Ángela.

La vigile cuando salió y subí a su habitación

-hola-dije siguiendo mirándola hay bella estaba al salvo no podía explicar la agonía que sentía cuando no estaba

-este..bueno sigo viva-si seguía viva claro pero que tal si no podía vivir con la idea

-no sufrí ningún daño-continuo mi furia me embargaba

-Bella, tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve hoy de cruzar la línea y romper el tratado para ir por ti? Sabes lo que eso significa?- le pregunté mientras la ira remitía un poco.

Escuché un gritito de terror y abrí los ojos temiendo haberla asustado. Me recriminó que no debía hacerlo y que ellos buscaban cualquier excusa para pelear.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no serían los únicos que estarían encantados para iniciar una pelea. Me dijo que debíamos respetar el acuerdo al que llegamos, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a exponerla.

-Si el te hubiera hecho daño..-pero no pude continuar ya que ella me interrumpió.

-Basta ya!!-dijo bruscamente-No hay nada de que preocuparse, Jacob no es peligroso-. Mi Bella era tan ingenua e inocente, esa era una razón por la que la amaba, aunque no era la única...

Me detuve, no quería ceder tan rápido y pensar en sus cualidades no me ayudaría a mantenerme enfadado. Le recordé que no era la mejor persona para decidir cuan peligroso era algo o alguien, mientras ella contraatacó diciendo que no debía preocuparse por Jacob y yo tampoco.

Contuve otro gruñido, ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, jamás había conocido a alguien tan terco como mi novia.

Me sumí una vez más en la ira hasta que sentí su dulce abrazo envolverme mientras la escuchaba decirme que sentía haberme preocupado.

preocupado es quedarse corto-conteste –ha sido un día largo-me parecieron años en vez de horas

seguimos platicando acerca de cómo me entere y en ese momento ella dijo que esperaba que me fuera para verlo

sentí la ira y cerré mis manos en puños para contenerla

No estaba dispuesto a perder a Bella, y mucho menos por un estúpido perro.-De verdad todo esto es por mi seguridad?-susurró tímidamente. Contuve otro suspiro, acaso lo dudaba?

-A qué te refieres?- me había perdido, no entendía su punto de vista.

-Tu no estás...-suspiró-. Quiero decir, me conoces bastante bien como para no tener celos, verdad??

Porqué era tan perceptiva?? Acaso mis celos se notaban a leguas de distancia?? Aun así, traté de mostrar confusión.

-Debería tenerlos?-susurré un poco dudoso. Nunca pondría en tela de juicio el amor que ella me tenía, pero.. bueno, el quileute tenía un plan en mente para conseguir a MI Bella.

-No te lo tomes a broma-dijo un poco frustrada. Aunque no le veía ni pizca de gracia a su pregunta. El era un sucio perro, que usaría estrategias tan bajas como los de su especie.

-O hay algo más? No sé, alguna tontería del tipo "los lobos y los vampiros son siempre enemigos", si esto es fruto de la testosterona...- fruncí el ceño, ella no entendía. Nuestra rivalidad era natural, ni siquiera soportábamos el olor del otro. Ella debería ser una vampiresa para comprender esta enemistad.

-Esto es sólo por ti. No me preocupa nada más que tu seguridad-gruñí. Le había mentido deplorablemente. Aunque Jacob y yo no habíamos puesto en palabras esta competencia donde el premio era mi novia; estaba presente, ambos lucharíamos por ella sin descanso.

-De acuerdo. -suspiró y comenzó a decir que ella se quedaba fuera de todo esto, que era neutral. Pero donde puse más atención fue donde dijo: -Tu eres...bueno no exactamente el amor de mi vida, porque espero poder quererte por mucho más tiempo que eso...El amor de mi existencia-. Esas palabras también describían lo que ella era para mi. Así que decidí terminar con esta tonta pelea. Entrecerré los ojos y ella repitió que era "Suiza" como se había autodenominado unos momentos atrás. Solté un suspiro al ver que era inútil pelear con ella.

Intente distraerla diciéndole como olía

Y en eso mi móvil sonó:

Era carlisle

Edward acaba de llamar tanya dice que irina murió...llamo edward dice que te necesita

BELLA POV

Edward contesto y su móvil primero se puso triste y me inquiete luego dijo tanya así que eran los del clan denali alice me había dicho que una vez ella había intentado conquistado hace un tiempo

Edward dijo

-no se-

-pero no el justo-

-lo pensare- y colgó

que pasa le pregunte

veras irina la hermana de tanya murió-dijo poniéndose triste-eran como de la familia-ella esta muy triste y quiere verme-QUUUUUUUUE!!! Quería a mi edward para consolase yo solo conteste-mmmmm....-que iba a hacer el no podía abandonarla como yo misma había alejado a favor de Jacob pero el se iba a encontrar con una vampiresa hermosa, y además ella lo quería, que podía hacer..........


	2. Chapter 2

**CELOS...**

**Capitulo 2: solucion!!!**

EDWARD POV

Tanya me necesitaba a pesar que nunca había tenido una relación muy cercana con ella, ella me había dicho una vez que me quería yo la rechace lo mas diplomáticamente que pude, sin embargo también que era la persona con quien mas apoyo tenia después de su familia y que podía hacer cuando perdía una hermana, carlisle había dicho que ella dijo que quería verme y como negarme ellos eran como de nuestra familia tenia que estar apoyándola y además era un misterio la muerte de irina.

Pero también me sentía incomodo como la pasaría Bella esta situación, sabia que no estaría muy feliz y yo me prometí hacer la feliz cada día de mi vida, como podría pensar que alguien podría acercarse siquiera a sentir el inmenso amor que siento por ella, nada había en comparación era la luz de mi vida, mi razón, mi ángel, mi amor, mas de lo que una persona egoísta como yo merece pero de alguna manera así era, sabia que ella no quería que estuviera con tanya mas sin embargo no pensaría decirme nada por que mi bella siempre es tan dulce y comprensiva como si no tuviera razones para amarla mas y mas, cada día para perderme en sus _prenetantes___ojos cafés, para tenerla cerca, podía verla todo el día dormir, sentirla y el momento en que me hacia tocar el cielo era cuando mencionaba mi nombre en medio de sus sueños, ella era todo yo no podría vivir sin ella la amaría por siempre con cada intensidad de cada rayo del sol como podía siquiera dudarlo.

Y aquí estaba yo contemplando a mi bella dormir pensando que hacer sin duda tenia que ir con tanya había ido esta tarde a hablar con carlisle después de que me informo y sin duda me había convencido que no la podía dejar la sola.

Pero que haría con bella no podía dejarla sola, se lo prometí después de mi regreso de volterra, que nunca me alegaría de nuevo, que siempre estaría con ella aquí o en cualquier otro lugar.

Eso es!!!!!!!!claro como no lo había pensado antes la llevaría conmigo claro así no tendría que estar separado de ella y tener que sentir esa ansia por verle cada segundo y saber que no podía, ahora que iría conmigo podría tenerla a mi lado.

Claro si ella así lo deseaba siempre tenia que darle la posibilidad de elegir aunque eso me doliera

o talvez quisiera quedarse para aprovechar el tiempo y pasarla con Jacob...ese perro estúpido, que quería a mi bella....pero siempre le daría la oportunidad de elegir, siempre

En ese momento me di cuenta que comenzaba a amanecer....

BELLA POV

Me levante en la mañana, anoche mientras edward fue a su casa a hablar con carlisle había pensado que hacer pero estaba atada no podía hacer nada...y en medio del enojo conmigo misma puede ver la imagen de jake siquiera podía ir a visitarlo y volver a ver la sonrisa en su rostro y no la mascara de amargura que se ponía a veces aunque estaría extrañando a edward con cada célula de mi ser.....

-hola- saludo edward-general mente no te levantas tan confundida-bromeo....se veía feliz debería estar triste por la separación no?? Aunque lo menos que quería era verle triste

-hora de desayunar para los humanos-dijo con voz dulce-te tengo una propuesta-eso me dejo intrigada

-de que se trata- pregunte cautelosa

-veras anoche se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa claro si aceptas, no te preocupes es solo una idea es que me ponía muy triste estar lejos de ti y además yo te prometí que siempre iba a estar contigo asta que tu lo quisieras bella y no se si quisieras acompañarme a denali-pregunto dudoso-claro si lo deseas-agrego

-claro edward pero estas seguro-me miro expectante

-la pregunta es si tu lo estas-me acaricio la mejilla sentí que me ruborizaba

-claro-conteste

-te quiero tanto-me dijo con voz suave y dulce

-y yo a ti mas-le dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras me estrechaba contra el suyo

-es como comparar un árbol con un bosque-puse los ojos en blanco pero no lo vio me quede así por un momento indiscutible levante la vista para contemplarlo y acerco su rostro al mío en ese momento nuestro labios se tocaron nos fundimos en un beso tierno que comenzó a ser llevado por mi pasión hacía que todo lo de mas se me olvidara había una sensación en mi alma cada vez que lo tocaba , el amor que sentía por edward quemaba mas que el sol, enrede mis manos entorno a su cabello atrayéndolo así a mi, mi amor era mas brillante que la luz del solar, podría caer lluvia un carro, temblar y no me daría cuenta en este momento nada importaría era de el y de pronto el era mío de repente edward era mío y era mas de lo que llegaría a merecer en la vida, que sentimiento

y de pronto sentí que edward se tenso sabia que esta vez había llegado muy lejos ya me estaba retirando lo podía sentir así que le devolví el beso con la mayor fuerza que pude

Bella...-dijo-mi bella-mi corazón palpitaba como el de un colibrí esperamos a que se tranquilizara

Te amo-le dije

Te amo-dijo........

-Al siguiente día salimos a denali le dije a charlie que edward había ubicado a un posible familiar y que me necesitaba para apoyarlo- no todo era mentira ya que edward si había ubicado a tanya y si me necesitaba, charlie no fue muy feliz con eso pero al final no se negó ya que le dijimos que no iríamos lejos y solo estaríamos fuera el fin de semana además de que obligo a edward a prometerle que no iríamos a _seattle por unos homicidios que habían sucedido _

_en la zona. Era mas pobladle que un avión nos cayera encima a ser a atacados por un hombre homicida con edward a mi lado._

_ Carlisle nos acompaño junto con Esme por que ellos eran como sus padres. _

_Y aquí estaba yo en Alaska al lado de un hombre que parecía mas un ángel sin saber que esperar....._


	3. INCOMODA? YO CREO

CELOS

_? YO CREO_

BELLA POV

Estaba en mi habitación pensando era de noche

Dios mi mente estaba irracional por que no vino jasper? para darme al menos un poco de calma es mucho pedir desde que llegamos todo iba de mal en peor ya que al parecer a tanya no le importaba coquetearle a mi novio MI novio en mi cara yo se que edward también estaba incomodo pero en esos momentos me llenaba de celos por que rayos ella tenia que ser tan hermosa

Tenia ganas simplemente de gritar haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Pero claro no podía por que ciertas personas escuchaban asta el sonido de un alfiler al caer esto era verdaderamente desesperante

Tan solo recordar cuando llegamos a la casa de clan denali:

-hoooooooo edward-había dicho tanya y se había lanzado a los brazos edward me miro con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos desde pena, tristeza, incomodidad, con un extraño movimiento se libero de su abrazo y dijo

-tanya ella es mi bella-lo dijo de una forma que podría derretir a cualquiera y claro yo me avergoncé en ese momentos edward enlazo nuestras manos

la noche paso no sin que ella perdiera la menor oportunidad de tocarlo incluso aprovecho el momento en que me disculpe para comer ella desde entonces no se le había separado estaba melancólica y sentí un poco de pena pero como fue pasando mas el tiempo se le paso y se concentro en edward

platicaba de lo primero que se le ocurría y lo peor de todo era saber que a pesar de todo era buena persona aaaa!!!!.....

regrese al presente cuando en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

-Adelante- dije con voz apenas audible, en ese momento entro edward

-estabas durmiendo?-yo le negué con la cabeza-lo siento es que sentí la necesidad de estar contigo supongo que ya no puedo estar separado de ti ni siquiera por un muro de pared así que decidí venir a verte-estire un brazo para indicarle que se acercara a mi

-yo también te necesito-dije me abrazo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y en ese momento el tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos

-te amo-y en ese momento me beso cuando me besaba era una de esas cosas que quisieras que nunca pasaran sentí su cálido aliento en mi la sangre me hervía cada vez que lo tocaba en ese momento caímos en la cama yo aferré su cabello con mis manos seguí tocándole el pecho en un momento libre menciono mi nombre mi corazón palpitaba descontroladamente mis manos se hundieron por dentro de su camiseta su pecho era tan perfecto, entonces le mire a los ojos en ellos había confusión y deseo su mano descendió por mi entrepierna y en ese momento sentí como edward se convertía en piedra y respira agitadamente como yo –bella...esto es ir lejos....-me miro con gesto reprobatorio a lo que conteste

-cuando quieras-

-bella no tu sabes que no puedo y además este no es el mejor momento-

uuuuu claro caí en cuenta de que no encontrábamos en una casa con 5 vampiros con súper oídos que no dormían y me sonroje el pareció darse cuenta y dijo

-no te preocupes salieron de caza querían pasar tiempo con carlisle-wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuo al menos me había salvado aunque también era una buena oportunidad para preguntarle sobre tanya trate de sacar el tema de forma casual y le pregunte como -estuvo tu tarde?-pareció darse cuenta a donde iba

-bella no te preocupes ya se le pasara solo esta un poco triste y al vez confundida pero acaso estas celosa-me pregunto al ver mi expresión

Ey pensé que no podías leer mi mente-le reproche

bella eres tan linda cuando estas celosa que acoso lo dudas yo siempre seré tuyo eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido eres un la única que puedo ver, escuchar tu voz es realmente bueno cuando dices mi nombre me haces tocar el cielo cuando me besas pareces un ángel si tu tienes labios de ángel y aun no puedo creer que te merezca eras mucho mas de lo que merezco sin duda como podría amar a alguien mas que tu, me dio un pequeño beso y me quede dormida a su lado mientras cantaba mi nana.

EDWARD POV

Esa noche mientras bella dormía no tenia idea de que hacer tanya no se iba a dar fácilmente por vencido cuando se propone algo hace lo que sea para conseguir tendría que hablar con ella por que no pensaba poner a bella en esa situación me estaba preguntando si realmente fue buena idea pedirle que viniera pero es que la necesitaba tanto a mi lado

BELLA POV

Esa mañana jake había llamado preguntando por que no había ido a visitarlo que estaba muy triste sin mi le conté la historia y me dijo que ya hallaría una forma de vernos dijo

Pero como vas a hacer eso?-pregunte

Tu solo confía recuerdo que yo soy el de las buenas ideas y temerarias-

Reíamos juntos un rato y después colgó no sin antes decir que me quería mucho recordé todo el tiempo que pasábamos junto realmente me asombraba que extrañara algo del mi tiempo de oscuridad

Después entro edward se veía tan..necesito una palabra no se glorioso, maravilloso de verdad necesita nuevas palabras

Me hizo seña de que lo acompañara

dije para mi misma bien aquí voy segundo día, solo dos días mas...

perdón por que este tan chico para el próximo espero hacerlo mas largo gracias a todos lo que leen. espero que les guste..que pasara? No se preocupen actualizare pronto

_**karina..**_


	4. FUEGO Y HEIELO

**CELOS**

_**FUEGO Y HIELO**_

**POV BELLA**

_Hoy probablemente seria una de los peores días de mi vida o solo talvez mi existencia_

Edward se había ido a cazar con todos menos tanya el había insistido en que no era necesario pero no quería que fuera solo y tanya ya esta llena o en realidad ya no tenia sed así que estaba destinada a pasar una tarde con ella las dos estábamos recargada en las paredes de un pasillo nos mirábamos una a otra claro yo no sostenía su mirada por mucho entonces ella comenzó a hablar. Me aclaro que quería hablar conmigo en privado y dijo por fin

Bella a mi no me gusta hacer las cosas a tus espaldas y te lo dijo de frente yo luchare por edward hasta que te convierta, no pienso darme por vencido-dijo tanya con expresión seria

Un pequeño gruñido salió de mi boca

--Yo también luchare por el debes saberlo no daré nada por sentado tanya-dije con voz firme

Bien-_gruño_-no es bueno luchar con alguien que se echa a dormir entre laureles.

-**el es mío**-afirme con voz autoritaria-y tanya no te dije que fuera a jugar limpio.

-yo tampoco bella-me miro de manera sombría-¿sabes? Edward todavía podía cambiar de opinión claro teniendo en cuenta que antes de conocerte también pasaba buenos momentos conmigo yo se que no de la misma manera pero cuando el te dejo, no quiso vivir aquí con nosotros se aferró a tu presencia con todas sus fuerzas, si se hubiese resignado yo se que lo hubiese echo feliz ya se que edward no es alguien fácil de convencer tenia un plan muy bien pensado solo necesitaba unos años.

-Celos-dije yo en voz baja

-claro apuesto a que en este momento tu los tienes no? edward esta a mi lado apoyándome, cerca de mi-me miro con suficiencia

-claro que si-admití con voz seria -pero a veces es peor cuando yo estoy dormida y no puedo saber que hace y será imprudente hacer una bandera de ello-dije con tono pensativo

-piensas mucho en ello, ¿no te cuesta concentrarte?-pregunto con voz curiosa al parecer estaba poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

-si y no-respondí con total sinceridad-últimamente lo he pensado mucho y no por que me doy cuenta de que el me ama.

El silencio reino durante un largo minuto

Pero el también piensa en mi-dijo tanya con un bisbeo

-si supongo que si últimamente con mas frecuencia. A edward le preocupa que seas infeliz. Y no es que no lo sepas tanya ni que lo uses de forma deliberada-dije enarcando una ceja

-debo usar cuanto tengo a mano-contesto con voz rápida-yo no cuento con ventajas como saber que el esta enamorado de ti.

Eso ayuda-dije con voz calmada estaba actuando con mas diplomacia de la normal algo inusual en mi

-pero edward también se preocupa por mi y me podía llegar a querer-no conteste -aunque el no lo sabe-

-no puedo decir si tienes razón- y si no lo sabia.

-y eso te molesta? Te gustaría ser capaz de tener el mismo don que edward?

-si y no a mi me gusta que no lea mi mente supongo que yo quisiera lo mismo para el. Prefiero verle feliz si quisiera mantener su pensamiento privado.

-Bella estas actuando muy paciente a decir verdad cuando decidiste jugarte este punto de la chica paciente-

-cuando me di cuenta de que el quería lo mejor para ti y no le quería hacer daño al verse obligado a elegir. En general no es muy difícil ejercer cierto control la mayoría de las veces trato de sofocar pensamientos desagradables así a ti al ver que tu no eres mala persona, a veces lo veo a los ojos y estoy seguro de que tiene alma pero el no esta seguro y no quiere ponerme en peligro

—Pues yo creo, simplemente, que te preocupa el hecho de que si lo obligaras a elegir de verdad, no te escogería a ti.-

No conteste rápido había esa posibilidad será posible al fin dije —Eso es verdad en parte —admití—, pero sólo una pequeña parte. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de duda tanya. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era que se sintiera muy preocupado. Después de que acepté que, más o menos, tu lo necesitabas y estoy segura de que me quiere mucho me pareció mejor que llevarlo al estrés entre tu y yo.

Tanya suspiro.

-ya le he dicho a edward que el también se preocupa por mi, pero no me cree-

-probablemente es cierto-conteste con suficiencia

—**¿Qué harías si el cambiara de idea? —**me pregunto tanya.

—Tampoco lo se -la verdad no lo sabia y no me preocupaba cualquier cosa que pasara

tanya rió en voz baja pero lo suficiente para escucharla

-intentarías hacer algo?-pregunto retadora

-no-

por que no, tienes miedo?-me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-no -¿De verdad crees que buscaría hacerle daño de esa manera? Lo dejaría ser feliz aunque no sea a mi lado-concluí con voz apagada

tanya dudo durante unos minutos y suspiro

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya sé que la tienes, pero algunas veces...

—...te resulta una idea fascinante que yo le armara una escena no?

Tanya se tapo la boca con la mano para sofocar unas risas

—Exactamente —admitió al final.

—¿Y cómo sería?, me refiero a lo de perderlo... —inquirió tanya después de un tranquilo interludio y sin que hubiera ni el más leve rastro de humor en su voz repentinamente seria—. ¿Cómo fue cuando pensaste que la habías perdido para siempre? ¿Cuándo te dejo?

—Es muy difícil para mí hablar de ello —admitió la humana la vampiresa espero—. Ha habido dos ocasiones en las que he pensado eso —hable a un ritmo más lento de lo habitual—Aquella vez en que creí que me había dejado fue insoportable. Pensé que edward me olvidaría y que sería como si no me hubiera cruzado con el jamás. Durante seis meses pensé que nunca me había amado y casi un poco mas... intentaba seguir adelante como si nunca lo hubiera conocido era como si estuviera muerta en vida que ironía no quería reparar mi corazón pero lo único que iba a estar era incompleto porque no era algo que se pudiera curar pero tampoco me preocupaba que lo hiciera . Pero si el no podía ser feliz conmigo lo dejaría ir... Me gustaría pensar que, en ese caso, yo misma me hubiera marchado .

Pero el no era feliz, así que estaré a su lado. Y claro, este es el modo en que me ha convencido para venir con el. Hace un rato tú te estabas preguntando qué era lo que me motivaba... y por qué el se sentía tan innecesariamente culpable. Le recuerda que me dejo y ya no quiere dejarme de nuevo se siente fatal y yo también, pero no hay nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Yo nunca podré compensarle por todo el amor que me da pero tampoco dejare de intentarlo.

Tanya no respondió durante unos momentos, bien porque estaba disperso en sus pensamientos o bien porque aún no había asimilado aquellas palabras, no supe el motivo.

—¿Y aquella otra vez, cuando pensaste que había muerto? ¿Qué sentiste? —susurró tanya con cierta rudeza.

—No puedo describir cómo me sentí. No tengo palabras. dije simplemente

—pero el se fue por que no quería convertirte, no pensaste que el ya no te amaba ahora sabes que no fue así no cambia tu posición respecto al futuro?

yo dije simplemente meditando mis palabras-desde que comenzó nuestra relación supe que solo había cuatro alternativas-

»La primera alternativa, que me alegara de el y me pusiera a huir como una humana normal pero cuando edward entro a mi vida me aterraba alejarme de el y supe que no podía irme, experimente un cambio permanente y no hay formas de volver atrás...

»La segunda opción, la que edward prefería elegir por temor a perder mi alma, que se quedara conmigo por toda la vida que tenia 66 años no lo se por supuso a mí no me gradaba para nada y Me aterrorizaba pensar que ni siquiera tendría esos sesenta años cerca de edward.

»así queda la tercera opción que el algunas vez me dejara. se cansara de mi y viera que terriblemente insignificante era para el, por un momento pensé que había escogido esta opción asta que regreso y solo fue una excusa para obligarme a tomar la primera alternativa. No funcionó y casi nos mata a ambos en el camino.

»¿Qué es lo que me queda, sino la cuarta opción? Convertirme en vampiro la que yo deseo y no es querer hacerme inmortal sino estar siempre con edward, debo confesar que tengo pánico a mi cumpleaños cada segundo soy mas vieja y a menos posibilidades de estar con edward.

—Me gusta la tercera alternativa —masculló tanya.

Nos quedamos en silencio meditando y tanya con un gesto pensativo

—Ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar esto —murmuró tanya lentamente—, pero veo cuánto lo amas... a tu manera. No lo puedo negar. -dijo moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha-tenia un plan antes de que llegaras un buen plan en definitiva hubiera funcionado-

-talvez-dije con vos baja

-**Tú lo quieres tanto como para ver las ventajas de este plan. El cree que eres muy altruista bella, pero ¿lo eres de veras? ¿Puedes llegar a considerar la idea de que yo sea mejor para edward que tú?**-en muchos aspecto tenia razón tanya

—Ya lo he hecho —conteste serenamente—. En muchos sentidos, tú serías mucho más apropiado para el que cualquier otro ser, no tendría que preocuparse con ser cuidadoso para no matarme por accidente, ni sacarme de los problemas que mi mala suerte acarreo o preocuparse por victoria o los vulturi incluso por unos licántropos. Tu eres muy buena y serias capaz de apoyarlo y hacerlo feliz en cierta forma. Ya lo has hecho, antes de que yo existiera lo apoyaste lo ayudaste a que no estuviera tan desolado por eso también te tengo gratitud.

Incluso le he preguntado a Alice si edward estaría mejor contigo. Es imposible que lo sepa, claro: mi hermana no ve si no hay una decisión tomada ; así que edward, de momento, está seguro de su elección.

Pero no voy a ser tan estúpida como para cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior tanya. No voy a intentar obligarlo a nada. Me quedaré mientras el me quiera a su lado y luchare por el.

—**¿Y si al final decidiera que me quiere a mí?** —me desafió tanya—. De acuerdo, es una posibilidad muy remota, te concedo eso.

—Lo dejaría ir con todo el dolor de mi corazón

—¿Sin más? ¿Simplemente así?-

—En el sentido de que nunca le mostraría lo duro que eso sería para mí, sí, pero le diría que siempre voy a estar por si quiere regresar. Mira, tanya, también tú podrías dejarlo y me moriría de ganas de que sucediera y siempre estaría ahí por si me quiere de nuevo

tanya resopló por lo bajo.

Valla no esperaba tanta honestidad gracias bella-solo asistí y conteste

Igual-

Sabes tanya si no nos hubiésemos conocido en estas situación probablemente me cairias bien-dije y la mire

Probablemente hubiera sido mutuo-sonrió pero con poca alegría

--bella te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta—solo asistí con la cabeza

**---****que harías tu si estuvieras en su posición con respecto a la transformación?****---**levanto la vista para ver toda mi reacción

---no lose---dije lentamente---cambia con respecto que yo si creo que tiene alma y además yo quiero pasar toda la eternidad con el no solo una vida--

nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio

En ese momento entro edward acompañado de toda la familia....

* * *

**_bueno que les pareció es algo así como la conversación de jake y edward en la tienda de campaña yo no lo escribí claro todo el crédito es de SM yo solo le cambie los personajes agregue palabras pero debo decir que fue interesante imaginarme a bella en este papel wuooo y el proximo capitulo esta genial o al menos eso espero solo sobran 3 capitulos esten pendientes ablando de SM me muero por leer el nuevo libro estara genial he de decir que bree me dejo intrigada quien era esa pequeña de aparencia de 15 años y imaginen todas las posibilidades valla no???_**

**_me despido_**

**_ABRAXAS_**

**_Karina V._**


	5. EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA NO LO NIEGO

**CELOS**

_**EL PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA NO LO NIEGO**_

_**NARRADORA**_

_Nadie imaginaba que esa tarde cualquiera podría terminar así el viento soplaba con indiferencia, las hojas se movían con un balanceo natural y si acaso alguien pudiera ver el dolor que sintieron más allá de cualquier palabra, de cualquier sentimiento, más allá de todo. por que hoy del cielo cayo un lagrima al ver a dos amados en la situación que enfrentarían en este día que recordarían por el resto de su vida o solo tal vez una lejana eternidad._

_**POV EDWARD**_

Esto estaba peor cada día, para colmo había tenido que salir dejando a bella con tanya y como si no fuera suficiente castigo bella no me decía de que hablaron ella pensaba que ya me había enterando por mi don pero la verdad es que no pues tanya había bloqueado todo pensamiento de esa tarde, a veces se salían fragmentos pero eran borrosos y cuando veía no podía creer que mi bella actuar así, claro bella era compresiva y siempre actuaba con cordura como podría pensar en la posibilidad de alegarme de ella, eso si de mi dependía jamás pasaría, no nunca mas, siempre la tendría contigo mientras ella lo quisiera y me dedicaría a hacerla feliz con cada suspirar que tengo, con la intensidad de cada rayo de luz, yo no podía prometerle que no tendría problemas a mi lado, como unos vampiros que se creen reyes del mundo y están dispuestos a todo si algo sale mal, ni amenazas de una vampira peligrosa llena de venganza hacia ella, ni tal vez de todas las cosas que le quitaría el calor, su latir, el crecer con hijos a su lado ni la podría proteger del vampiro mas egoísta del mundo, no lo único que le podría prometer era que la amaría por siempre y mas allá de todo.

La verdad lo único que había tenido de bueno este viaje es que bella estaba lejos de Jacob sin la necesidad de consolar a ese chucho y entrometido como se atreve a intentar separarnos viendo el peligro eminente que representa para ella si se transformara cerca de ella agrr… tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo haría por que ella me odiaría en este tema solo algo es irrevocable no me importa que se diga suiza, nunca mas se volvería a acercase a el, le pagaría a Alice para mantenerla ocupada además ahora puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin alimentarme en solo pensar ver a bella muerta como una vez mas, no podría soportarlo a curado todo anhelo de sangre hacia ella , aunque regresaríamos mañana al menos no tendría que preocuparme mas de tanya, pero por su mente bajaba la posibilidad de viajar a forks y vivir con mi familia en busca de apoyo cierta parte era verdad pero una muy pequeña, la demás era para acercase a mi incluso tenia un plan cruzado en la mente de solo imaginarlo pff.. Prefiero comer comida humana hoy hablaría con tanya y le dejaría todo claro que no existe ninguna posibilidad que yo amo a bella mas de lo que una persona puede amar a otra mas que a mi vida o lo que sea que tengo por que ella….concéntrate Edward el caso es hablar con tanya es que me cuesta tanto concentrarme en algo que no sea ella a pesar de ser un vampiro no puedo a veces parar es un ángel del cielo.

Bella salió con Carlisle a comprar alguna comida temprano yo le dije que se la llevara y sabia que este era el momento para hablar con tanya pues si la conversión se salía de tono no quería exponerla de ninguna forma posible de peligro así que me dirigí hacia la sala y le dije -tanya podemos hablar en privado- con el tono mas mezquino que pude a pesar de ir contra mis principios ella solo asistió y me siguió al pequeño despacho que tenia la casa de tanya esperando que captara que no era una conversación amable

Que Se te ofrece Edward?-dijo con empalagoso yo solo hice una mueca

Creo que debes saber, no lo sabes, es mi deber reiterártelo –comencé -yo amo a bella con todo mi corazón y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso no pasara nada en el mundo que me aleje de ella ya una vez lo hice pero no soy tan tonto como para dejarla ir de nuevo tanya la amo entiéndelo y no me hagas elegir por que la elegiría a ella, mil veces mas es la persona mas noble .honesta, bella y maravillosa, que he conocido por que es tan difícil mas si ella ya lo hubiese querido me casaría con ella la amo y preferiría morir antes de alegarme de ella. - concluí

Ella levanto la cabeza con gesto de dolor y después se compuso con gesto pensativo -pero yo también formaba parte de tu vida recuérdalo Edward pasábamos buenos tiempos juntos nos reíamos, te quería, éramos cercanos, nos gustaban las mismas cosas, y lo mas importante estoy aquí, sin ninguna reserva humana yo puedo ser para ti la persona ideal y cuando te fuiste de su lado no quisiste que te ayudara a sanar las heridas que te dejo esa separación te refugiaste en su recuerdo en una habitación oscura yo podía ser ese apoyo para ti podría protegerte de ti mismo yo siempre te daría amor por los dos yo se que no me querrías igual pero me querrías lo se y con el tiempo yo podía, podrías amarme como yo te quiero a ti podría hacerte llenar el vacio-

--entiende eso no pazo hace mucho no pasara ahora y además la vez que estuve legos de ella no podría amarte tanya tu querías llenar ese vacio pero lo mas triste es que no estabas ni cerca de poder empezar a llenarlo —

-pero podría hacerte olvidarlo, ser mas feliz en la vida-camino con paso lento así ami y se detuvo a medio metro-piénsalo seria feliz-se acerco De repente se escucharon unos pasos así que estaba por dar por terminada nuestra pequeña conversación pero se acerco mas –seguiría con su vida-sus padres, tendría hijos, estaría lejos de todo problema, piénsalo Edward no es apetecible la oferta-bacilo, estaba apunto de salir de ese pequeño triangulo en el que me encero Cuando ella con un verdadero movimiento rápido me sujeto contra la pared y me beso con labios fuertes yo quise separarla pero estaba contra la pared podría haberla destrozado pero en ese momento estaba en shock en ese instante fue como si todo mi ser se durmiera y no respondiera lo único que podía percibir era un corazón latente en la habitación en el instante en que por fin volvía a mi, avente a tanya contra la pared me la quite como pude de encima, al levantar la vista ella no estaba.

QUE HICISTE TANYA!!!-se me acerco

ALEGATE DE MI TENGO QUE IRME NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!!-

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude siguiendo el rastro de bella hacia afuera de la casa sin enfrentarme a las confusas caras de toda mi familia, corrí y corrí pero no había nada se perdía con el olor a humo al parecer alguien había echo un fogata cerca, la desesperación se empezaba apoderar de mi la había perdido para siempre, todo se salió de control, sentía que me ahogaba a pesar de no necesitar respirar, estoy perdido repetía mi ser y veía el cielo nublado ,sin saber que hacer, esperando que llegara mi fin, deseándolo, pero sin poder obtenerlo, como le hice daño quería morir, con el peor castigo, quería sufrir, nuestro tiempo se había acabado, sin poder hacer nada de la noche a la mañana, nuestro tiempo se había hundido bajo tierra y no había nada mas que hacer, era posible mi corazón estaba destrozado a pesar de estar muerto, solo tenia fuerza para seguir buscándola, era mi vida, sin ella yo moriría un dolor se instalo en mi pecho, uno que desgarraba por dentro sin poder arráncamelo decirle que se detuviera, que me escuchara, que el sol volviera a iluminarme, la agonía me derrumbaba no había fracción en mi cuerpo, una sensación de absoluta agonía me tomo desprevenido, la había perdido el tiempo acabo tan pronto lo nuestro quedo bajo tierra y no había nada que podría hacer excepto pesar con toda fuerza te amo..te amo…te amo…te amo..y siempre te amare.

cuando me pare de golpe y una imagen choco con mi cabeza era bella y estaba con JACOB sus bocas estaba a unos milímetros corrí corrí asta que caí en el suelo sin poder moverme ni un centímetro mi mirada estaba perdida lentamente sentí que perdía el control de mi y me arrastraba hacia un hoyo negro inmenso unos gemidos y bramidos salían de mi pecho, empecé a sentir algo mojado, pero no me importo ya no sentía las temperaturas el sol no lo sentía, el viento ya no soplaba para mi, la lluvia ya no la sentía caer, no hacia mas que concentrarme en su imagen en mi cabeza, no podía soportar ver a bella con otro que hacia Jacob aquí no me importaba en ese momento, perdí sensación del tiempo yo solo sabia una cosa la dejaría ir aunque la amara, quería lo mejor para ella siempre le daría la posibilidad de elegir, quizás ella solo necesitaba una escusa para deshacerse de mi, y los problemas que le doy, ella no quisiera convertirse en un mostro y no la culpo después de lo que vio pero no me rendiré no tan fácilmente amenos que ella me lo diga mientras tanto luchare por ella. Bramidos salieron de mi ser pero al menos estaba decidido a hablar con ella lucharía. Una parte de mi muy pequeña regreso a mi ser pero basto para darme cuenta de algo que me hiso sacar el aire de golpe un latir que conocía perfectamente estaba esta detrás de mi…

**POV JACOB**

Esto le iba a fascinar a bella o al menos eso esperaba yo sabia que el chupasangre hacia esto solo para separarnos ja como si no fuera obvio pero bella seguí creyéndole bueno ahora la vería y aprovecharía cada minuto que me diese con ella por que la amo y no me daría por vencido

Que rayosque paso-bella estaba tirado en el suelo con una rama con expresión culpable pero a decir verdad eso no fue lo que me altero no lo que me altero fue la expresión de su rostro un rostro torturado, uno que solo había visto en un recuerdo que recordaba perfectamente

Mi cuerdo empezó a temblar

BELLA!! –grite pero no reacciono me acerque y toque su rostro y dije mas bajo esta vez el lo pagaría, pero ahora lo importante era bella

Bella, bella, mi cariño estas bien-esta vez bella reacciono pero permanecía con la mirada perdida, me estaba asustando

el las pagaría bella pareció racionaran mas

Bella, Bella que te hiso, que paso bella? Estas bien- dije con voz preocupada ella solo contesto en un susurro

Si-mintió asta alguien tonto se daba cuenta de su mentira -que te hiso, que paso, fue el cierto!-grite pero le di un abraso para consolarla

No, no, fue su culpa fue mi a si-esta vez parecía decir a verdad pero no estaba conforme bella tiene una actitud de sacrificio.-solo quiero regresar con Charlie me puedes indicar el camino de vuelta es todo lo que quiero solo iré a recoger algo y me iré sol dime por donde llego a su casa y que haces aquí-susurro, bueno eso estaba bien almeno siria de regreso y sabia que su lugar no era con el -

Te extrañe y quería verte es por allá-señale- pero si ellos te hicieron daño pagaran bella-negó-bella no te dejare sola te veré fuera de su casa

-gracias, pero quisiera estar sola, pensar, por favor-su voz ahora era casi imperceptible, estaba tratando de no sufrir tenia que hacer algo-adiós Jacob-no , no podía permitir dejarla ir así de fácil tenia que decirle que yo estaba para ella, que viera que existo y que siempre la amaría la tome con suficiente fuerza por la cintura su rostro se turbo pero no en gran medida rose mi rostro con el suyo y le susurre al oído - siempre estaré aquí esperándote, confía en mi no te defraudare, nunca te dejare bella .amor confía en mi-me dio un gran abrazo, la mire queriéndole trasmitir mi amor todo lo que sentía y me susurre -te amo no lo olvides-dirigí mi boca hacia la suya con delicadeza, ella parecía estar decidiendo si besarme pensé que había gran posibilidad ya que ella me miraba y no quise forzar, me fui acercando latamente nuestros labios estaba cercas y demasiado y ella desaprecio

-no puedo Jacob, quiero estar sola –dijo y se fue lejos solo le dije

Estaré superándote-siempre dije para mi pero ella ya no estaba cambie de forma para ir de vuelta la push y estarla esperando sin querer alegarme de ella y sin perder tiempo yo la ayudaría me lo prometí y solo escuche las pisadas de mis pies en la tierra fresca y me deje ir soltando un aullido…

**POV BELLA**

Salí con Carlisle a comprar comida Carlisle era como un padre para mi , Edward estaba cariñoso y como siempre todo iba perfecto o al menos eso creía además que todo estaba en calma a pesar de los constantes insinuaciones de tanya, se puede odiar tanto a una persona no tengo la respuesta.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba Edward anhelaba tanto su compañía. Mi mente se nublo con la imagen que se desarrollaba a mi alrededor, entre en shock sin poder creerlo y todo se derrumbo en pedazos, fue como si una avalancha me cayera encima y me dejara con el peor dolor del mundo, los labios de tanya estaba sobre los de Edward, fue peor de lo que pensé fue como si se esfumara toda fuerza, toda esperanza, me sentí nadando en océano completamente solo, corrí tan pronto como me lo permitieron mis tontos pies, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin poderlas contenerlas mis pensamientos no eren coherentes y bramidos despegaban de mi cuerpo, tal vez yo ya sabia que esto pasaría el que estuviera cerca de tanya se daría cuenta de todas mis fallas todo lo que yo no puedo darle, se había dado cuenta, de lo que perdía conmigo y intentaría olvidarme y hacer como si nunca me hubiera conocido, y se había dado cuenta del gran error que cometió conmigo o simplemente no importaba.

Ya no solo sentía un abajero en mi pecho, sino millones de espacios vacios me llenaban de agujeros mas dolorosos y ponzoñosos, veía todo distante ya no podía seguir adelante y no sabia a donde ir nadie lo sabia, la primera vez intente seguir adelante, pero sabia que no esta vez no iba a poder por que no solo estaba incompleta no, ya nadie habitaba en mi, Bella Swan se quede dentro de esa habitación, y no me importaba, que iba a pasar no sabia. Solo rogaba que mi corazón dejara de estar roto que se recuperara, pero era imposible, lo había dejado en junto con el lejos de mi, tal vez desde hace mucho se hacia la pregunta de si todo seria un gran error por que no pude morir con la camioneta aplastándome seria una muerte mejor para mi, no podría enfrentar este mundo, no quería enfrentarlo sala, no quería enfrentarlo sin Edward. pero le ahorraría problemas para que no tuviese que darme una explicación ni con los vulturín, ni victoria, moriría para que su vida fuese feliz, pero no iba a dejar que la culpa lo gobernara así que regresaría a forks dejaría que se alegase y luego no habría futuro para mi….apenas podría pensar en ese futuro lejano, aquí tirada en la tierra pensando que hoy estoy llorando y ayer era feliz, las lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro q los buenos tiempos nunca pasaron que estoy sola y el no volverá que eso era verdad y era lo único cierto había perdido y el mundo era oscuro, que lo había perdido al cerrar los ojos solo sentía , dolor y mi corazón llameaba no podía levantarme, ya no estaba con el y la oscuridad le había ganado a la luz por esta vez y no había nada que hacer gemidos salían de mi y me fui perdiendo en la oscuridad de mi derrota.

Desperté y todo fue peor por que aunque caí inconsciente al dormir, nunca perdí el conocimiento del dolor y entonces moví el pie y sentí un pequeño dolor lo que me izo darme cuenta de mi caída era una rama con la cual resbale pero no me importaba en ese instante la voz de Jacob que Jacob que hacia aquí

Bella, Bella que te hiso, que paso bella? Estas bien-se veía tan preocupado

Si-mentí no estaba bien era obvio-que te hiso, que paso, fue el cierto!-empezó a temblar

No, no fue su culpa fue mi a si-era cierto por no ser suficiente.-solo quiero regresar con Charlie me puedes indicar el camino de vuelta es todo lo que quiero solo iré a recoger algo y me iré sol dime por donde llego a su casa y que haces aquí-deje de escuchar solo un susurro

Te extrañe y quería verte es por allá-señalo- pero si ellos te hicieron daño pagaran bella-negué

Me fui derecho no podía soportar mas esa falsa y se que los bramidos saldrían en cualquier momento así que dije- adiós Jacob- no quería que me viera sufrir no se lo merecía.

En ese momento me tomo por la cintura-bella yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote, confía en mi no te defraudare nunca te dejare, bella amor confía en mi-me dio un gran abrazo-y me susurro ,te amo no lo olvides-dirigió su boca así a mi y yo no podía ni moverme además que una parte de mi necesitaba su calor, se libraba una lucha en mi interior, le necesitaba solo le tenia a el pero también sabia que no le podía amar nunca que no me haría sentir eso..y no era tan mala para hacerle eso, no era suficiente tampoco para el aunque le necesitara, pero no lo dañaría seria agregar otro error.

-no puedo Jacob, quiero estar sola –escupí entre dientes y Salí huyendo de ahí

El solo dijo

Estaré superándote-

No sabia si había tomado la decisión correcta pero no podía mas era como una satélite perdido solo quería ir a ver mi habitación llegaría a un lugar donde pudiera derrabarme, tomaría mis cosas para irme saldría y ya. Y no se darían cuenta de mi dolor, que el dolor que quemaba en esta noche sin descanso como el fuego pero sin consumirme físicamente el dolor que atacaba mi pecho saltaba en gran altura no podía pensar me dolía el corazón esto del amor no era nada fácil era doloroso el amor no era para mi estaba perdida en un universo extraño sin nada que querer

Mi corazón se paro,

Delante de mi Edward estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara mas triste que he visto en mi vida,-quise acércame a consolarlo pero que tal y mi tacto era no grato para el me quede observando unos instantes, los últimos instantes que lo vería en mi vida, permaneció con la mirada quebrada era peor que cuando lo ataco jane me preocupe , al vez le había causado un problema, y di un paso pequeño hacia delante y algo imposible sucio salió una lagrima de sus ojos una sustancia negra algo que pensé imposible siguieron miles pero permanecía inerte no soporte mas, di otro paso hacia el y me miro…

* * *

QUE TAL COMO LES VA

LAMENTO TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR PERO EL MUNDO SE CONSPIRO EN MI CONTRA SABEN HASTA CREO QUE ME EMOCIONE POR QUE TAMBIEN ME PUSE MI ETAPA DEPRESIVA Y ES QUE ME HA PASADO DE TODO PRIMERO PERDI MI CELULAR, DEPUES POR POCO SE MOJAN MIS LIBROS...PFF LOS SALVE CALMA, ME ASUSTO UN GATO A MEDIA NOCHE, ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET

PERO BUENO TODO SE ARREFLO YA SE BALANZEO

Y HABLANDO DE QUEDARME SIN INTERNET ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR Y TERMINAR LA HISTORIA EN LO QUE VENIAN A REGRARLO QUE TARDARON AÑOS BUENO EL CASO YA LO TENIA TODO Y A MEDIA NOCHE ME DEPIERTO CON ESTA IDEA LO DESAGO LO DE MAS Y ADIVINEN QUIEN APARECE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, AAAAAAA

ESPERO LES GUSTE

ABRAXAS

KARINA V.


End file.
